The present disclosure relates to an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) that uses ultrasonic waves so that the UAV may safely land on the ground, a landing guidance method using the same.
An unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV), which is also referred to as an uninhabited aerial vehicle, refers to an aircraft produced to carry out a specified mission without a human pilot. A UAV is equipped with equipment such as an optical sensor, an infrared sensor, or a radar sensor depending on an application field to carry out missions such as surveillance, reconnaissance, communication, and information delivery for places that are difficult for people to reach.
Recently, UAVs have been widely used as a kind of hobby by various people regardless of age and gender, as well as for the aforementioned military purposes. For example, a UAV may be used to image places that are difficult for people to image themselves, such as a volcanic crater or a cliff.
UAVs were first developed for military purposes, but have recently been widely used in the private sector. In particular, a UAV is used outdoors mainly for the purpose of aerial photography. However, expensive and sensitive equipment, such as various cameras and sensors included in an aircraft, are easily damaged during take-off and landing of the aircraft because outdoor ground surfaces are not uniform or have a severe slope unlike an indoor ground surface.